


Returned

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: trans bingo [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Kenshi smiled and moved across the bath to lean over Hanzo, a hand on either side of him. Kenshi’s head dipped down, leaving their lips only inches apart. “I missed you.”
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Takahashi Kenshi
Series: trans bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561723
Kudos: 11





	Returned

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Trans bingo](https://transbingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: lust.

“Can I join?”

Hanzo opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder, a smile forming on his face as he saw Kenshi. He had been enjoying a bath and had nearly dozed off when Kenshi came in. He gave a soft sigh. “Yes.”

He averted his eyes as Kenshi undressed and stepped into the tub, sitting across from him. Once the man was in the water, Hanzo looked up at him again. “Did you just arrive?”

“I ate first before coming to find you,” Kenshi replied. “I hadn’t eaten since yesterday afternoon.”

“Mm, you shouldn’t starve yourself.”

“It wasn’t intentional. I just fell asleep before eating dinner.”

“And skipping breakfast?”

“Perhaps I was in a hurry to see you.”

Hanzo felt his cheeks grow hot and his heart beat a little faster. He splashed water at Kenshi. “Don’t start.” Kenshi chuckled and leaned against the edge of the tub. Hanzo looked over him for a moment. He could tell the swordsman had been on the road for a while. He looked thinner and his beard had grown a little more wild, something he would have to take care of later. “Why are you here?”

“I told you already.”

“I don’t think you did.”

Kenshi smiled and moved across the bath to lean over Hanzo, a hand on either side of him. Kenshi’s head dipped down, leaving their lips only inches apart. “I missed you.”

It was enough to send Hanzo’s heart racing and he placed a hand on Kenshi’s chest, feeling Kenshi’s heart beating just as fast as his own. Kenshi moved to close the distance between them, but Hanzo gently pushed him back, watching a frown cross the other’s face. 

“Clean yourself up a little more and I might kiss you.”

Kenshi leaned back, but kept close to Hanzo. “Would you care to help me clean up?”

Hanzo stared at him for a moment before reaching out and splashing water at Kenshi. Kenshi sat shocked before splashing him back. This started in them splashing each other and their laughter echoing around the room. 

After a couple of minutes, Hanzo got Kenshi pinned. His hands holding the man’s wrist against the edge of the tub as he leaned over him, both of them breathing heavily. His heart was racing as he looked down at Kenshi. It had been far too long since they had last seen each other. 

“And people don’t believe me when I tell them that Grandmaster Hasashi does have a playful side.”

“That is because I only show it to you.”

Kenshi let out a shaky breath, shaking himself out of Hanzo’s grip and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer. Their lips touched in a brief kiss, then another. Short, soft kisses were exchanged between them. 

When Hanzo pulled back, he gave a soft sigh. “I have missed you too.”

Kenshi smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. This one different. It was deeper and full of longing. “So many nights I wanted to return here and see you.”

“Why didn’t you?” Hanzo asked as Kenshi began to kiss along his throat. His fingers curled into Kenshi’s shoulders and he suppressed a moan as Kenshi gently bit his skin. 

“I knew once my missions were finished I could stay by your side until the road called me again.”

“Does that mean you’re staying for awhile?”

Kenshi nodded, nuzzling against Hanzo’s neck, making Hanzo laugh as his beard tickled him. “If you’ll have me.”

Hanzo just smiled and lifted Kenshi’s head for another kiss. He lost himself in the kiss, focusing solely on them. Kenshi’s hands began to roam across his back and Hanzo let out a soft sigh between kisses.

When was the last time that they had kiss? He didn’t remember anything being exchanged between them the last time they saw each other. Hanzo had been busy planning a ceremony and Kenshi had only stayed for one night. He became aware of just how touch starved he was and the way his body was reacting to each touch. A moan escaped him as Kenshi’s lips trailed down his neck again. He clutched Kenshi tighter, feeling Kenshi’s hardon pressed against his stomach. 

He reached down and wrapped his hand around it, making Kenshi suck in a breath. With some maneuvering, Hanzo was sinking down on Kenshi’s cock, groaning at the pleasant burn of being stretched. For a moment, they sat still, Hanzo adjusting to the feel of Kenshi’s cock inside him. Kenshi cupped Hanzo’s face, bringing him in for another kiss and then they were moving, slow at first, but it quickly sped up. Later, they would take their time with this, but for now, they both were desperate to get off.

Their lips brushed together, but they barely kissed. Instead their moans filled the room, echoing. Hanzo was sure that if anyone were to walk by they would hear them, but he didn’t care. His focus was entirely on Kenshi. 

He felt fingers dig into his hips, his own digging into Kenshi’s shoulders. He could feel the familiar burn in his stomach and his moans grew louder. Kenshi came first, but he kept his hold on Hanzo, kissing him again, one hand moving between them to help bring him off. It didn’t take much as Kenshi touched him and he came with Kenshi’s name on his lips. 

Hanzo leaned against Kenshi, catching his breath. He could feel Kenshi’s lips on his skin, his hands gently running up and down his back. He felt content, relaxed, and they sat there for several minutes, Hanzo’s eyes slipping closed. He didn’t let his guard down around many people, but Kenshi had been the first and the only person he had ever completely relaxed around. 

“You’re going to get pruney if you fall asleep on me, Hanzo,” Kenshi mumbled, his voice soft in Hanzo’s ear. “And I hear someone approaching, you may be needed.”

Hanzo sighed, reluctantly pulling himself away Kenshi and out of the tub, reaching for his towel. There was a knock on the door as he wrapped it around himself. “One moment,” He called out before turning towards Kenshi. “Find me after you finish.”

Kenshi nodded. reaching out and Hanzo let him take his hand, smiling when Kenshi pressed a kiss to it. “I won’t be too much longer.”

“Later I’ll help you trim your beard. You look wild.”

Kenshi laughed. “I would appreciate that.” Another knock on the door. “Go. I’ll find you.”


End file.
